I Need You
by J for Jenny
Summary: lendar wakes up finding herself laying on the floor of the SunnyDale highschool staircase. Shes confused. She remembered she had died and nothing was making sense. *This takes place during the episode, I only have eyes for you*


I do not OWN any of the characters, the episode, or anything else Buffy related :) I just own the idea... i guess. Just know... my friend and I are working on this together so there are more chapters to come :)

* * *

The school was quiet. The lights are off, and school is out but there was still a few people inside. One of whom happened to be the beloved, Jenny Calendar, and she died trying to help the people she loved the most. She found Angel's cure but he killed her before she could tell anybody. She just woke up and found herself on the floor of the high school staircase. Jenny was very confused.

_What… happened? How is this possible?_

She died, she knew she had. Or was she saved? She stood up and looked around, nobody was around and the cut that had been on her forehead was no longer there.

"Hello?" she asked but nobody replied. "Rupert? … Buffy?"

She walked down the stairs and headed back to her classroom. A teacher was approaching her, one that she had known but rarely spoke to.

"Hello? Ms. Frank, have you seen Rup… Mr. Giles?"

The teacher had just passed by her. Ms. Frank had not answered or even glanced her way.

_Well, that was rude. What the hell is going on?_

Jenny continued her route to her classroom. Once there she knew something was definitely not right.

_Where is the fire? My computer looks new… and these lesson plans are for next week! My flower is still on the desk, and so are some of my other things but where is the name plate? Why is my name plate missing!? What is today? Damn it! What is going on?_

She ran. Jenny ran to the library, the place most people ended up if they knew something odd was happening. Thankfully all the lights were on, so Rupert had to be there.

_He has to be there… he just has to be._

She opened the doors and walked inside the library and saw Rupert walking out of his office and slowly taking off his glasses. He was looking around the office as if something was wrong.

"Rupert! Rupert! Something's happening… everything is wrong! Hello? Rupert… can you hear me? Please, please help me!... I need you." Jenny said while tears were abusing her eyes.

Rupert wasn't looking at her, but he replied. "Jenny…?"

"Yes! Yes baby it's me! Can you see me? Can you hear me? I don't know what's going on… I'm scared."

"…Jenny…?" Rupert said again and started walking out of the library.

"Look at me!" Jenny yelled but Rupert had just walked right through her.

_No! This is a dream! I can't be… I'm not a ghost, I'm not a ghost. Why? Please no! What's happening? _

"Rupert!"Jenny called after him.

_Follow Rupert, he can fix this. He… he heard you… _

Rupert continued to walk upstairs and through the hallway as Jenny fallowed. Then Jenny and Rupert stopped at the same time when they both heard people shouting outside.

"Don't! Don't do that, dammit! Don't talk to me like I'm…"

Then a gunshot was fired. The janitor, George, had just shot Ms. Frank and before she fell over the edge she looked at Jenny. She could see her, but it was too late.

"Ms. Frank!" Jenny yelled and ran outside and down the stairs to the body that once belonged to the poor teacher.

Jenny reached for her wrist but there was no point. Anyone who had fallen such great lengths would not survive. There was no pulse. Jenny cried because she was confused, sad, and felt like she was all alone.

_Where do I go? What do I do? I'm useless… I'm pathetic. _

Jenny grabbed a hold of herself and walked to the library again. On her way she could hear the sounds of the Sirens. The police and medics' had ran right though the poor girl but Jenny didn't care; there was no point in her moving out of their way. She didn't even exist.

_I have a chance right? Rupert… he, he heard me. But what can he do? You're just a ghost and there is nothing anybody can do about that now…_

Finally, after about an hour of wandering, Jenny found herself entering the library. The door to Rupert's office was open and he sat inside doing research as if nothing had happened. As if everything was normal.

Jenny walked into his office and snuggled her way onto his lap. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'll always be here." Jenny whispered into Rupert's ear, "I'll be here to help when you need me. I love you Rupert, I love you…"

But he never replied.


End file.
